Silent Treatment
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: Zekrom is in the doghouse after making a tasteless joke about Reshiram's beauty tuft. How does he break the Silent Treatment she's giving him? ColorlessShipping. Oneshot.


_**Yay, first fanfiction in god knows how long XD College makes life so hectic, but during my hiatus, my best friend, Shadow convinced me to get into the Pokemon fandom. Eventually, I gave in and bought Pokemon Black, and I could not stop playing it for the life of me. I love every about the games, and when it comes to Black and White, I am so in love with Zekrom and Reshiram. They are definitely my two favorite Pokemon and also love ColorlessShipping because of them.**_

_**I've been finding a lack of good Zekrom x Reshiram fics, so I decided to get off my ass and write one up. I think it came out pretty good. Hope you readers like it!**_

_**Note: In my eyes, Zekrom is male and Reshiram is female. I don't want to see any comments about "Zekrom is a girl! Reshiram is a boy!" or "Zekrom and Reshiram are siblings!" Yeah, I don't care. I ship them. Don't try to convince me otherwise cause it ain't gonna work.**_

* * *

><p>Zekrom was in the doghouse.<p>

He and Reshiram had no problem teasing and poking fun at each other, but the Black Yin dragon took it too far this time.

He made fun of the suggestive tuft of fur between his girlfriend's legs, making a tasteless joke about Reshiram having a more endowed crotch and how _he _was supposed to be the guy in the relationship. He knew he was in trouble when one of Reshiram's beautiful blue eyes twitched violently and her expression instantly morphed from light-hearted amusement to pure rage.

"…Uh, R-Reshi… I-I didn't mean that…"

That's when Reshiram's tail suddenly lit up in vast flames. Oh, he was in _real _deep shit now.

One Fusion Flare later, Zekrom was out cold.

When he came to a few hours later, he found Reshiram lying nearby…

"Reshi?"

…and saying not a damn thing to him. She simply stared at the sky above Dragonspiral Tower and ignored Zekrom's existence.

"C'mon, Reshi, it was just a joke, you know I didn't mean anything by it."

". . ."

"I'm serious!"

". . ."

"Reshi, please don't give me the silent treatment…"

Zekrom had been pleading with her nonstop for the past hour and a half with absolutely no response from Reshiram. Usually when he took a joke too far, Reshiram would playfully smack him on the muzzle to let him know, 'Okay, you need to chill out.'

But in the year they had been dating, he had never gotten a reaction _this _bad… Zekrom could tell he really struck a nerve with his lover and now he was determined to set things right. He leaned his head near Reshiram's and gave her the saddest looking puppy-dog eyes, complete with a pout.

"Reshiiiiiii… I'm sorry… Please talk to me, babe?"

The White Yang dragon glared at him with a highly unamused frown then stared back at the sky.

Zekrom sat up and shaped his claws into a heart, "I love you?"

No response again.

Zekrom kept the heart shape and made a kissy face with smooching noises, and Reshiram gave him an annoyed look to match her current frown. She waved her glowing tail as a signal that if he didn't stop, he was going to be Fusion Flared again.

Okay, that didn't work…

_Maybe if I make her laugh?_

Zekrom stood up and licked his lips before running his hands over his chest while singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…"

Reshiram facepalmed. Hard. _Oi, Zekrom, you're such a tool…_

Embarrassment quickly washed over Zekrom's ego and he scratched the back of his neck nervously before shrugging, "At least I'm making an honest effort to try and make you laugh?"

Reshiram peered through her claws and resumed her perpetual frown, looking away from the Black Yin and impatiently tapping her other claws on the edge of the stone tower. She looked down at Icarrius City and watched the people go about their daily chores, finding it more interesting than Zekrom's failed attempts at humor.

The Deep Black dragon sighed heavily and plopped back down on his bottom, brainstorming another way to get Reshiram to acknowledge him, look at him, talk to him again… He racked his brain for ideas when he suddenly remembered something from a long time ago.

Back when they were younger and freshly split into their separate bodies, Zekrom and Reshiram were just exploring their new powers. But since they were still quite inexperienced in keeping them under control, random accidents would always happen. In Zekrom's case, he would inadvertently stir up massive thunderstorms across Unova; unfortunately for Reshiram, she was scared to death of them and would always seek comfort in Zekrom's arms until he could make the storms go away.

Zekrom shot his white companion a sly look… _I wonder…_

He wasted no time in powering up his electric turbine tail, a thin veil of blue electricity surrounding him as the clear skies became covered in thick, dark clouds. Reshiram noticed the abrupt change in weather and before she could react, a deafening thunderclap echoed across the Unovan skies, scaring the living daylights out of the Vast White dragon.

Ignoring the cold shoulder she was giving him, Reshiram immediately flew toward Zekrom, who eagerly embraced his girlfriend. The dragoness whimpered as she clung to her male companion and hid her face in the curve of Zekrom's neck. Triumphantly, the Deep Black dragon brushed one of his claws through Reshiram's wavy ponytails, lightly whispering sweet nothings to her.

While Reshiram found the comfort heartwarming and soothing, she still glared at him sideways and quietly scolded him, "…Jerk. You know how much thunder scares me…"

"Well, I had to think of a creative way to get you to talk to me again…" Zekrom smirked. "I think I did a pretty good job, don't cha think?"

Reshiram rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed with Zekrom's conniving plan, "…If you say so..."

Zekrom decided not to push his luck and let Reshiram relax in his arms, gently nuzzling her neck every now and then. Eventually, the storm calmed down once Zekrom's tail exhausted its power, but Reshiram found her lover's embrace too warm and comforting to leave from.

"…Reshiram…?"

"Yes, Zekrom?"

The Black Yin gazed at his other half, "…I'm sorry for offending you. I was only joking; you know I'd never intentionally hurt your feelings like that. I care about you too much to even think about doing such a thing."

Reshiram blinked softly, "I know… It's just… It's bad enough I hear that about my beauty tuft from other people and Pokemon… The last mouth I want to hear it from is my own boyfriend's."

Zekrom felt a wave of guilt come over him and he nuzzled her closer, "I promise you, it'll never happen again."

"Better not, or I'll Fusion Flare your ass again… then I'll Blue Flare it for good measure."

Zekrom gave a nervous chuckle; he knew his girlfriend always followed through on her threats. "…Me love you long time?"

Reshiram giggled, "I love you, too…"

_Finally! _The Black Yin dragon smirked, "Soooo…. We're here on Dragonspiral Tower, all alone… How about some sexytimes?"

"You may be out of the doghouse but you're still on a leash, Zekrom." The Vast White Pokemon smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, "No sex for a week."

Zekrom's face fell. _Dammit… another week of dirty magazines for me…_

Reshiram's smile suddenly turned to a sneaky smirk. _That's if you can find them…_

_ARCEUS DAMMIT._


End file.
